


how do you write like youre running out of time?

by shroom_system



Series: my oneshots [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Wordcount: 100, Writing, Writing Exercise, i wrote this instead of doing schoolwork ahahah, shhh its a reward to myself, sort of a vent fic????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shroom_system/pseuds/shroom_system
Summary: toko has been writing for a while and has reached a mental block. oh how swell. toko definitely isn't a stand in for me or anything
Series: my oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869358
Kudos: 4





	how do you write like youre running out of time?

Toko pushed herself away from her screen. God, why wouldn't this dialogue work? She'd tried almost every trick in the book but it always ended up feeling flat. She needed a break. It's not like she could do anything other than write. Shehated having to use internet prompts but maybe she could just try a writing exercise to take her mind off the awful dialogue. 

She scrolled through a few, before one caught her eye. "try writing a short story using exactly 100 words." she read, considering it. Oh, why the hell not. Then maybe she could finish that dialogue.

**Author's Note:**

> first ever drabble!! I usually write like 1000 words a oneshot so it was nice to really limit myself. kinda reminds me of like one marker challenges in art.


End file.
